Not the American Average
by kkelsierise
Summary: Celeste Baccaro, hasn't exactly had the best life. With an alcoholic mother and a father that was never there. What will happen when she gets introduced the world of vampires? Will she fall for a well known Adrian, if she does will Adrian change for her?


**This is my first story, dont hate. **

**constructicve critsism is great !**

**disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY**

**just Celeste, the plot, and later characters ;)**

I was being followed, I could sense it.

The adrenaline was pumping threw my blood stream, but also the fear that they were going to murder me.

I could hear the footsteps of two people, a boy and girl.

Well by telling from how loud the boy's footsteps were, he was probably a man.

Acting casually, I stuck a glance behind me. He was most definitely a man, a 6'7 man. Maybe they're just walking the same way as me? I pushed that thought out of my head; it was obviously a load of shit.

They were most definitely following me; I could hear it in each step they took.

Plus who follows someone for a straight ten minutes?

That's just stupid! I started to speed up my paces, changing my power walking into a full blown sprint.

It was pitch black and I had no clear visual of the road, so I was running without eyesight. My followers were now standing 10 ft away from of me.

So I sprinted the other way.

Just to make my lucky clumsiness, my foot caught a lip in the road and I fell forward, causing me to fall straight onto my face. Again the followers were in front of me. I whispered curse words towards my legs and pavement.

"We aren't going to hurt you, we just want to know your name" the man said. I felt like a midget standing next to him, even though I was nearly 6 ft, he was like 6'7!

"My name is Celeste Baccaro, what is it to you?"

My stalkers exchanged a quick glance with each other.

"My name is Guardian Belikov, this is Guardian Hathaway" Dimitri said while motioning towards the girl he was with. She was around 5.4 with what looked like black hair, but its dark so I could've been orange if all I knew.

"You need to come with us; we have already notified your parental guardian of finding you. It is not safe house environment, especially for you" He said the last few words with a slight Russian accent flowing threw his voice.

I was lost for words; they were going to take me!

But leave my brother with my suicidal mother?

"What about my brother?" I shouted, angry because they didn't know what happened whenever I was out.

Mom would try to kill herself, and if we weren't careful she would try and kill us.

She never had enough energy to finish her fights, and well my dad was never involved with our family.

"Fine, we'll take you to see your brother, then you've got five minutes to grab clothing and bathroom necessities, and while you're doing that Guardian Hathaway will be standing at your bedroom door waiting for you, so you cant escape" Guardian Belikov ordered. I sighed in defeat, since my chances of escaping had been narrowed down to nothing.

"Fine."

A few awkward minutes later a black SUV pulled up to where we were standing.

They ushered me inside of the car.

A small looking girl was sitting inside, she had platinum blonde curly hair, and what looked like pale green eyes, she reminded me of a porcelain doll.

"Hi im Lissa Dragomir" she said maybe a little too nicely, but I could feel that we were going to be great friends, "I'm Kelsie, and my best friends last name is Dragomir" I said with a small smile curling the edges of my mouth. Her eyes narrowed as she nodded with a fake smile on her face.

"What does she look like, I bet she's pretty" Lissa said happiness overtaking her girly voice.

"She has dark blonde hair, a bit darker than yours, jade green eyes, and long legs a model would die for!" I said exaggerating a little bit, but she had been offered modeling deals since she turned four.

I don't know why she always turned them down. She always thought down of herself and I was always helping her get over it, while she helped me get over my 'non-existent' father.

Of course my father wasn't really 'non existent' but he was never there, just drowning away his life with his alcohol.

"She sounds beautiful; Rose has been my best friend since kindergarten" Lissa said dreamily.

"I never went to kindergarten" I had always wanted to go to kindergarten, but I never did.

I just went straight to first grade.

It felt as if I had missed out on one of the most important times of my life.

The car jolted to a stop and I was pushed forwards by the force, the seat belt saving me from face planting into the front seat, I laughed in my head.

"Go, im timing you." Dimitri said while pushing me out of the car, Lissa had an apologetic look on her face.

As soon as I got up to my house I ran inside, only to be greeted to my mother, who just happened to be drunk again. "Celesteey what the fuuckzz are youse doing" she slurred.

I sped passed her up to my room, not being in the mood to bother with her drunken attitude.

Once I made it to my room, I grabbed everything.

All of my clothes, hair products, shoes and bathroom necessities, I have no idea how I managed to fit it all into one suitcase.

I grabbed my suitcase and was greeted by Rose at the door; she had a scowl across her face.

"How could you live here?" Rose asked disgusted at how messy and ratty our house was. "The only reason I stayed here, was to keep my little brother safe from my mother" I said, harshly making an end to this poor excuse of a conversation.

"Come on, its time to say good bye to your brother" Rose said, I nodded sadly.

I walked over to see my little brother Dean sitting on the couch watching a TV show about Wrestling, acting like mom wasn't yelling drunken slurs at him.

"Dean I'm leaving. I don't know when I'll get back, but don't stay here. Try to get out of here, I'll call you when I arrive to wherever im going" I said, I saw the sadness flush threw his pale face.

"Pinky promise to call me?" he said while holding out his pinky finger.

I grabbed it and nodded. "Where does you thinkzz youse going girlis?" mom said while walking up to me. I punched her in the face as hard as I could, she fell on the floor.

I had always wanted to do that.

"You are a _**pathetic**_ excuse for a mother" emphasizing 'pathetic' I said with pure hate and fury streaming threw my voice.

Rose looked stunned about my actions. She ushered me outside, before sneaking one last good bye to my brother.

Leaving my younger brother with my mother was horrible, but soon enough he would be out of the house.

I had no idea where we ere going, and whenever I asked Rose or Dimitri they wouldn't respond. I was slowly growing more and more impatient.

The only clue they gave me was 'to dress reasonably elegant'. Who were we going to see the Queen or some shit?

I awkwardly got changed into a black ruffled high waisted skirt, a grey scoop neck long sleeve t-shirt and black patent closed toe high heels.

For my hair, I pushed it back with a black headband that had a big black flower to the side. I decided on wearing barely any makeup since it was dark and I was relying on the light of the car, just powder, mascara and blush, trying to keep it looking natural.

I slipped on a long black beaded necklace to match my headband.

"Is this respectful enough" I asked, motioning my hand over my body, they nodded slowly.

The car jolted to a stop once again, nearly causing me to hit my head on the window.

"Do you know how to fucking drive!" I shrieked, it was starting to piss me off that they just stopped the car so suddenly without warning.

"We're here" Guardian Belikov announced.

There were a few bulky men standing out side a rusty iron gate who questioned Belikov about Strigoi? What the fuck is a Strigoi?

Dimitri parked the car in an overcrowded parking lot, it looked as if it was a mini town!  
He motioned me to follow him towards what looked like a palace.

We walked inside the Vampiric building, the architecture was modern day, but the feeling it gave me the creeps.

I followed him into a large thrown room, where a birdlike figure was sitting in a red throne with gems covering the outline of the chair.

"Is this her?" bird woman asked, Belikov nodded.

"Step forward, Princess"


End file.
